friends
by Namikaze-Chan 9315
Summary: fic gaje dari author newbie


Author : Yusfi Nur Anjaini

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina

Rate : masih bingung T mungkin

Warning : typo's (semoga tidak), gaje, seperti biasa ceritanya pendek dan kurang percakapan.

Kamu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan tergesa-gesa, raut wajahmu menampakan kegelisahan kamu terus berjalan tanpa memperlihatkan sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja kamu menabrak seorang pemuda , kamu jatuh terjungkal 'bruk' "a..aduuh" gumammu lirih namun dapat terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu "kau tidak apa-apa" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu berdiri namun kamu hanya menatap uluran tangan itu "kenapa? ayo" ucap pemuda itu, dengan ragu kamu menerima uluran tangan itu dan dengan sekali tarikan kamu sudah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu "go..gomenasai" ucapmu sambil membungkukan badan "hey hey hey jangan terlalu formal begitu hinata" ucap memuda itu dengan segera kamu menegakan badan lalu menatap pemuda itu heran "ka..kau tahu namaku?" ucapmu heran "tentu saja aku tahu, kita pernah satu kelas saat masih di junior high school" ucap pemuda itu padamu sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus yang mampu membuatmu tesipu "uzumaki naruto" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kamu menatap heran uluran tangan itu "kamu belum kenal aku kan" ucap pemuda yang di ketahui bernama naruto itu, wajar kamu bertanya seperti itu sebab sejak masih di junior high school sampai di senior high school kamu orangnya pendiam lebih senang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di banding bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, kamu lebih memilih menyendiri di perpustakaan dari pada berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu kamu orang yang tertutup hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kamu itu pun karena neji nii-san mu yang cerdas itu yang memperkenalkanmu . dengan ragu kamu menerima uluran itu (lagi) "se..senang berkenalan denganmu u..uzumaki-san" ucapmu terbata "hahaha hinata sudahku bilang jangan terlalu formal panggil aku naruto kalau bisa pake shuffix kun hehehe" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kamu mengangukan kepala "ba..baiklah na..naruto-kun" ucapmu dengan wajah memerah "kamu mau kemana hinata-chan sepertinya terburu-buru" seketika wajahmu pucat "ada apa hinata kenapa wajahmu pucat" tanya naruto saat melihat wajahmu yang pucat "o..oka-san oka-san" ucapmu panik "kenapa dengan hikari baa-san?" tanya naruto "o..oka-san kecelakaan da..dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit" ucapmu panik "kalau begitu aku antar ya" tawar naruto sambil menarik tanganmu kamu hanya bisa pasrah karena satu-satunya cara cepat sampai di rumah sakit adalah menerima tawaran naruto, rasa hangat menyeruak kedalam dadamu saat naruto menggengam erat tanganmu kamu hanya bisa menundukan kepala saat naruto menatapmu dengan senyum yang sangat menawan namun genggaman tangan itu harus terlepas saat kamu dan naruto telah samapai di tempat parkir kamu menatap kecewa naruto, namun naruto tidak menyadarinya. Naruto menyerahkan helm berwarna orange dengan motip api yang menghiasi helm itu, 'u..untuk apa?" tanyamu polos "hahaha tentu saja untuk di pake hina-chan kita akan menggunakan motor ke rumah sakit agar lebih cepat" ucap naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu yang di sambut rona merah di pipimu kamu segera menerima helm itu dan memakainya "ayo naik" ucap naruto atau lebih tepatnya ajak naruto kamu segera menaiki motor "pegangan yang erat" ucap naruto, dengan cangguh kamu memeluk pinggang naruto "yang erat ya" usai berkata seperti itu naruto langsung menarik gas motornya dan mau tidak mau kamu harus memeluk erat pinggang naruto, sedangkan naruto dia hanya tersenyum rubah(?) XD...

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time...

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan motor ninja milik naruto berhenti di tempat parkir kamu segera turun dari motor itu dengan rona merah yang masih hinggap di pipimu, naruto dengan segera menarikmu kedalam rumah sakit dan lagi lagi kamu hanya bisa pasrah setelah sampai di meja reseptionis kamu segera bertanya 'permisi suster apa ada pasien yang bernama hyuuga hikari di rawat di sini" ucapmu agak panik "hikari-san di rawat di ruangan no 109" ucap suster itu kamu segera berlari mencari ruangan itu dan tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan naruto setelah berhasil menemukan ruangan itu kamu segera masuk kedalamnya dan "OTANJAOBI OMEDETOU HINATA" teriak semua yang ada di sana dan untung saja ruangan di sebelah kiri dan kanan ruangan itu telah di kosongkan kamu terlihat sangat syok semua anggota keluargamu ada di sana dan ibumu yang sehat tanpa luka sedikut pun sedang berjalan ke arahmu sambil tersenyum "otanjoubi omedetou hime" ucap ibumu sambil mengecup kedua pipimu, kamu segera memeluk erat ibumu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu "ku..kukira oka-san benar-benar kecelakaan" ucapmu di sela-sela tangismu 'tentu saja tidak ini hanya rencana tou-san" ucap neji yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingmu "eh naruto kau juga ada di sini" ucap neji menyadari naruto berada di belakangmu 'hehehe iya senpai tadi aku mengantarkan hina-chan ke sini" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal "hina-chan? Kukira hanya kami yang boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu' ucap ibumu padamu yang masih menangis "benarkah itu?" tanya naruto penasaran "yah hina-chan tidak punya teman selain sakura dan ino di terlalu pendiam jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memanggil dia dengan sebutan itu" ucap ayahmu hiashi "yah dan sepertinya kamu punya teman baru dina-chan" ucap ibumu "i..itu jika naruto-kun ma..mau jadi temanku" ucapmu setelah selesai menangis "hehehehe jadi pacar hina-chan juga mau" blush seketika wajahmu merah padam dan 'bruk' kamu jatuh pingsan dengan wajah merah dan keesokan harinya kamu melihat naruto terkulai di UGD...

.

.

.

.

.

owari

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : mohon maaf bila fic ini jelek saya hanya newbie di sini jadi tolong bimbingan dari para senpai-senpai semua

r&r please...


End file.
